Unmei no Asobu  Jugando con el Destino
by guidoc
Summary: La Academia Taigun. Todos los jóvenes que aspiran a ser duelistas ingresan a la misma donde demuestran sus habilidades a lo largo del año en diversos torneos que se realizan, ¿Podrías entrar y sobrevivir?    Solo OCs no hay ningun personaje de la serie.


Este es mi segundo Fic 3 espero que les guste. Antes de que digan algo, no, no abandoné ni pienso abandonar el Fic de naruto.  
>Ahora voy a aclarar algunas cosas del fic:<br>1° Será más parecido al juego de la vida real, los duelistas tendran 8000 Lp a menos que sea un combate de dos vs dos o un Handicap.  
>2° NO, no va a haber motos, es practicamente imposible jugar a YU-GI-OH con motos : ... siendo que el fic se va a basar más el mundo real de las cartas que en las series.  
>3° Por favor dejen reviews en base a la historia, no quiero ningun tipo de review por las cartas que aparecen, ¿si? <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: ¡Que comiencen los duelos!<strong>

?: ¡Bienvenidos a las finales de la escuela!

La voz de un hombre se escuchó por todo el estadio en el cual nos encontramos ahora. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, o mejor dicho estudiantes. Todos ellos esperando anciosos por las batallas que verian en los siguientes minutos.

?: ¡Soy su presentador y profesor de teoría en duelos, Jun!

La gente comenzo a gritar y aplaudir, estaban anciosos y era normal. No muy seguido se daba que se hiciera torneos dentro colegio y, menos aun, uno de esta inmensidad.

Jun: ¡Comencémos con las semifinales de los White Stardust!

Esto generó aun más gritos que antes, ya todos gritaban y alentaban para que comenzara y todos pudieran ver de que estaban hechos. Todos querian ver que tipo de duelo se desarrollaria.

Jun: Recuerden que a pesar de ser los de primer año, es un honor llevar el nombre del famoso Dragón. Los de segundo año pueden pasar a ser Black Roses y los de tercer año son llamados Golden Stream. Bien, ¡parece que ya tenemos a los primeros dos semifinalistas! ¡Por el rincón rojo, tenemos a Renelzio!

Un joven de cabello corto y rebelde, color negro. Era bastante bajo, no media más de un metro y sesenta centímetros. Sus ojos eran de color ojo y parecian demostrar una increible confianza en si mismo. Llevaba puesto su traje de Stardust, era una especie de traje casi elegante de color blanco marmol con detalles en plateado. Entró saludando a la gente que gritaba, parecía más que solo determinado a ganar, parecia emocionado, queria un gran duelo. Se movió lentamente hasta donde debia colocarse, en el centro del estadio.

Jun: ¡Por la otra punta, en el rincón azul, tenemos a Guido!

Guido era de cabello largo y ondeado, tambien de color negro. Su altura llegaba hasta un metro y setenta y cinco centímetros. Los ojos de color cobre eran cubiertos por unos anteojos, que le permitian ver completamente bien. Al igual que su contrincante, tenia un atuendo casi elegante de color blanco marmolado con algunos bordes en plateado. Saludando a sus amigos que estaban en parte de las tribunas se movió hasta el centro del estadio, a unos metros del que seria su contrincante.

Jun: ¡Nuestros participantes ya estan listos!¡Preparence para el duelo!

Ambos sacaron sus discos de duelo y se los colocaron en sus respectivos brazos izquierdos. El disco de duelo de Renelzio parecia ser más moderno de lo normal y que tenia algunos implementos de ultima gama. Por otro lado, el de Guido, era bastante viejo, tenia unos cuantos años y era un modelo casi reconstruido de los antiguos que habian sido creados por Kaiba.

Renelzio y Guido: ¡Duelo!

Ambos discos de duelos se activaron y mostraron que ambos tenian 8000 LP. Luego de esto se miraron unos segundos. Jun fue el primero en decir algo.

Jun: Este duelo lo comenzará Guido señores, asi que por favor comienza con el mismo.

Guido: Entonces es mi turno, ¡Robo!

El joven se quedó observando su mano un segundo antes de pensar cual seria la mejor jugada para poder hacer, no podria atacar en el primer turno asi que decidió jugarla seguro.

Guido: Activaré mi carta mágica, Six Samurai united. Cada vez que un Six Samurai es invocado, esta carta recibe un contador Bushido. Cuando quiera puedo tributar la carta y robar el mismo numero de cartas que contadores.

La carta mágia se hizo presente en el campo para mostrarse que estaba activa. Luego de esto continuó con su jugada.

Guido: Luego de esto, colocaré un monstruo boca abajo y una carta boca abajo. Eso será todo por mi turno.

Un monstruo boca abajo apareció en el campo y atrás del mismo una carta boca abajo.

Renelzio: ¡Es mi turno, robo!

Luego de decir eso sacó una carta de la parte superior de su deck. Miró la carta y enseguida sabia que deberia hacer.

Renelzio: ¡Voy a invocar a Scrap Beast!

Una especie de perro, combinado con un tigre dientes de sable, todo hecho de diferentes metales apareció en el campo dispuesto a luchar. Ataque: 1600

Renelzio: ¡Vamos Scrap Beast ataca a su monstruo! ¡Colmillos oxidados!

El monstruo se movió a la orden del duelista y enseguida atacó a la carta boca abajo. La misma se mostró como un guerrero de color verde y armadura de color marron. El ataque impactó en dicho monstruo, pero solo logró que tuviera que retroceder y los LP de Renelzio disminuyeron en 200 puntos.

Renelzio: ¡¿Pero qué?

Guido: Ese es Kagemusha of the six Samurai, su defensa es de 1800 puntos, por eso el ataque simplemente volvio en parte a ti.

Renelzio: entiendo, entonces ahora jugaré mi carta mágica, Swords of Revealing Light. Luego de eso seteo una carta y terminaré mi turno.

Unas espadas blancas con contorno verde aparecieron en el campo de Guido y bloquearon el avance de los monstruos. Cuando esto terminó, apareció una carta boca abajo al lado de la magia y con eso el duelista dio por terminado su turno.

Guido: Esas espadas van a retrasar mi juego, pero no hay problema, me toca ¡Robo! … Veamos, Voy a invocar desde mi mano a Hand of the six samurai.

El monstruo que llevaba ropas blancas y violetas aparecio en el campo. En sus manos una pequeña daga. Luego de esto, el joven duelista se preparó.

Guido: ¡Vamos Kagemusha y Hand! …

Ambos monstruos saltaron en el aire y comenzaron a girar entre si, como la luna a la tierra.

Guido: Cuando el guerrero sigue el camino de la justicia y el deseo de proteger a los demás esta presente, nace una nueva leyenda. ¡Invocación Sincro! ¡Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!

Un Samurai con armadura roja brillante con detalles en dorado, unas alas negras de murcielago en la espalda y una gran katana en sus manos se hizo presente en la batalla. Shi En, Ataque: 2500

Guido: Ahora activaré el efecto de mi magia. Hay dos contadores en la misma por las invocaciones de Hand y Shi en. La tributo para robar dos cartas. Luego de eso colocaré una carta boca abajo y terminaré mi turno.

La carta mágica desapareció del campo y el duelista sacó dos cartas más desde su deck, luego de esto una carta apareció boca abajo en el terreno de Guido y este terminó su turno.

Renelzio: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Te mostraré lo que es fuerza! ¡Robo! … Voy a activar mi carta mágica, Scrapstorm. Seleccionando a un monstruo Scrap que controle y a uno de mi deck, puedo destruir ambos para robar una carta. Asi que selecciono a mi Scrap Beast y voy a enviar a Scrap Goblin desde mi mazo al cementerio para robar una carta, luego de eso destruiré a Scrap Beast.

Asi fue como sucedió, el goblin fue enviado al cementerio antes de que el duelista pudiera robar una carta. Al final de la accion, Scrap Beast fue destruido y enviado al cementerio.

Renelzio: Eso no es todo, activo el efecto de Scrap Beast. Cuando Scrap Beast es destruida por el efecto de una carta Scrap, puedo devolver un monstruo scrap, que no sea Scrap Beast, del cementerio a mi mano. ¡Elijo a Scrap Goblin!

El monstruo salió del cementerio para añadirse a la mano de Renelzio. Luego de esto, el jugador siguió con su brillante jugada.

Renelzio: Ahora voy a invocar a Scrap Chimera desde mi mano en modo de ataque.

El Monstruo aparecio en el campo, tenia la apariencia de un leon con alas y una serpiente de cola, pero todo hecho de chatarra. Ataque: 1700

Renelzio: Voy a activar el efecto de Scrap Chimera, puedo invocar de manera especial desde el cementerio a un Scrap tuner. ¡Asi que invocaré a Scrap Beast!

El perro aparecio de nuevo en el campo y estaba listo para la batalla.

Renelzio: ¡Vamos Chimera y Beast! ¡Demostremosle nuestra union!

Ambos monstruos saltaron en el aire y comenzaron a desarmarse lentamente.

Renelzio: Los abandonados, son aquellos que fueron desechados por diferentes razones. Cuando ellos se unen y trabajan juntos forman a un ser superior. ¡Invocación Sincro! ¡Aparece Scrap Dragon!

Un dragón completamente hecho de chatarra se hizo aparecer en el campo, a pesar de que era hecho con materiales desechos, seguia manteniendo toda la impetú y magestuosidad que eran caracteristicos de los dragones. Ataque: 2800

Renelzio: ¡Vamos Scrap Dragon, ataca a Shi En con todo lo que tienes!

El dragón levantó vuelo, dejando salir humo por sus tuvos y comenzó a aletear para ganar más altura. Luego de esto se movió en picada y dejó salir un rayo de su boca. El ataque destruyó al samurai y le resto 300 LP a Guido.

Renelzio: Bien hecho, con eso termino mi turno.

Guido: Entonces voy yo, ¡Robo! … Voy a invocar a Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki.

Esta vez era un samurai de cuatro brazos con una Katana en cada uno el que aparecio en el campo. Al igual que Kagemusha llevaba una armadura de color marron con detalles en dorado.

Guido: Activo el Efecto de Kageki. Cuando es invocado de manera normal, puedo invocar desde mi mano un monstro Six Samurai de nivel cuatro o menor al campo. Entonces voy a invocar de manera especial a Hando of the Six Samurai.

Otro Hand of the Six Samurai aparecio en el campo, listo para la batalla.

Guido: Ahora activaré el efecto de Hand of the Six, Sacrificando a un monstruo con el nombre de Six samurai, puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo. ¡Sacrificaré a Kageki para destruir a Scrap Dragon!

Renelzio: ¡Scrap Dragon!

Ambos monstruos mencionados fueron destruidos y mandados al cementerio por la habilidad de Hand.

Renelzio: Aun así, se activa el efecto de mi Scrap Dragon, cuando es destruido por el oponente, ya sea por efecto o batalla puedo invocar a un monstruo Scrap no sincro desde el cementerio, eligiré a Scrap Beast.

Nuevamente el monstruo apareció en el campo, mostrando sus colmillos.

Guido: No puedo hacer más por este turno, doy por terminado el mismo.

Renelzio: Muy bien, ahora me toca, ¡Robo! ¡Primero voy a sacrificar a mi monstruo para invocar a Cyber Dragon!

Jun: mirén ese Dragón, es el legendario Cyber Dragon. Este duelo se esta poniendo interesante, veamos que es lo que tiene planeado Renelzio para la siguiente jugada.

Scrap Beast desaparecio para dar lugar al gran Cyber Dragon, el monstruo completamente plateado brillante rugió con fuerza y todos dejaron salir un gran asombro, muy pocas veces se veia a uno de los mismos en batalla. Ataque: 2100

Renelzio: Ahora voy a activar mi carta mágica, Break! Draw! Y equiparla a Cyber Dragon, cada vez que mi Cyber Dragon destrulla a un monstruo en batalla robo una carta. Ahora, tu Hand of the six solo tiene 1600 puntos, ¡Vamos Cyber Dragon, ataca y destruye a Hand of the six!

El monstruo comenzó a moverse en dirección al elegido por el duelista y se preparó para destruir a hand, cuando un grito interrumpió el movimiento.

Guido: No tan rápido, activo mi mágia rápida, Cunning of the Six Samurai. Enviando un monstruo boca arriba con el nombre de Six Samurai al cementerio puedo invocar a otro Six samurai desde cualquiera de los dos cementerios. ¡Enviaré a Hand of the Six Samurai, para traer de vuelta a Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!

Asi como el joven duelista dijo, su monstruo desaparecio para traer nuevamente al espadachin legendario que se preparó para la batalla, pero entonces Renelzio decidió no continuar con la misma.

Renelzio: Esta bien, mi turno termina.

Guido: ¡Entonces es mi turno, robo! Ahora voy a invocar nuevamente a kagemusha of the Six Samurai, pero esta vez en modo de ataque. Luego de eso voy a activar mi otra carta boca abajo, Return of the Six Samurai. Puedo invocar de manera especial a un Six Samurai del Cementerio, pero al final del turno tengo que destuirlo. ¡Asi que voy a elegir a Hand of the Six!

Los dos monstruos aparecieron en el campo, ambos estaban listos para la batalla y sedientos de la misma.

Guido:¡Vamos ambos! ¡Nuevamente invocación Sincro! ¡Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!

Otro Samurai legendario aparecio en el campo y se posicionó al lado del primero.

Jun: El duelo se esta poniendo mejor que antes, parece que fuera la gran final, pero solamente estamos en la semifinal.

Guido: 7700 Lp … Renelzio: 7800 Lp

Guido: Luego de esto, colocaré una carta boca abajo y terminaré mi turno.

Al colocar la carta boca abajo y terminar el turno, las espadas blancas desaparecieron del campo de Guido, permitiendo ahora poder atacar a su oponente.

Renelzio: ¡Muy bien entonces es mi turno, robo! Lo primero que haré es invocar a Scrap Chimera, activando su efecto e invocando de manera especial a Scrap Beast.

Al igual como lo habia dicho, ambos monstruos aparecieron en el campo, pero no estuvierno mucho en el mismo.

Renelzio: Entonces ahora Invocaré por sincronía. ¡Invocación Sincro Scrap Dragon!

Nuevamente, el dragon apareció en el campo.

Renelzio: Activaré el efecto de Scrap Dragon, Seleccionando una carta que yo controle y una carta que tu controles, puedo destruir ambas.

Guido: ¡No te lo permitiré activo mi carta boca abajo, Musakani Magatama! Cuando activas un efecto que fuera a destruir una o más cartas en mi campo y yo controlo un Six Samurai, puedo activarla para negar el efecto y destruir la carta. Asi que el efecto del Scrap Dragon es negado y es destruido.

Renelzio: Aun así el efecto de mi scrap dragon se activa y traigo de nuevo a Scrap beast.

El dragón fue destruido por la trampa de Guido, pero enseguida trajo a de nuevo a Beast al campo. La jugada de Renelzio no terminó ahi.

Renelzio: ahora te demostraré lo fuerte que somos. ¡Vamos Cyber Dragon y Scrap Beast! Invocación Sincro! ¡Scrap Twin Dragon! Luego de eso voy a colocar una carta en el campo.

El dragon de chatarra, esta vez de dos cabezas, apareció en el campo, listo para destruir todo lo que se interpusiera en el camino. Ataque: 3000

Renelzio: Ahora voy a activar el efecto de Scrap Twin, destruyendo una carta de mi campo, puedo devolver dos a tu mano. Asi que destuiré mi carta boca abajo y elijo tus dos Shi En.

La carta boca abajo de renelzio desparecio, siendo destruida, mientras que los dos samurais legendarios fueren devueltos al Extra deck.

Guido: ¡No!

Renelzio: ¡Ahora estas libre para un ataque, vamos Scrap Twin Dragon ataca directamente!

El dragón de dos cabezas se movió a gran velocidad y atacó al joven duelista de cabello largo, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Los LP de Guido descendieron en 3000.

Guido: 4700 LP … Renelzio: 7800 LP

Renelzio: con eso termino mi turno.

Jun: ¡¿Vieron eso? ¡Que genial jugada, que permitio a Renelzio tener la ventaja!

Guido: ¡Mi turno, robo! Colocaré una carta boca abajo y eso será todo.

Una carta aparecio en el campo de las magias y trampas del joven.

Jun: ¡¿Que? ¡¿Eso es todo? ¡lo van a aplastar!

Renelzio: ¡este duelo ya es mio, robo! … voy a invocar a Scrap Goblin al campo y activar el efecto de Scrap Twin Dragon. Sacrificando a Scrap Goblin devolveré esas dos cartas boca abajo a tu mano. Entonces tambien se activa el efecto de Goblin y devuelvo a Chimera a mi mano.

Asi como el joven habia dicho, las dos cartas seteadas fueron a parar a la mano del joven, cuando el Scrap Twin Dragon activó su efecto. Destruyó a goblin recien invocado para poder devolverlas. Luego de esto el efecto del goblin se activó y Chimera voolvió a la mano de su propietario.

Renelzio: ¡Vamos Scrap Twin Dragon, atacalo directamente!

Guido: 1700 LP … Renelzio: 7800 LP

Renelzio: con eso termino mi turno.

Guido: ¡Entonces es mi turno, robo! … no hay mucho que pueda hacer … Jun-san, declare este duelo para mi contrincante, no tengo nada que me permita estirar el duelo aunque sea un poco más

Jun: ¡Gente ya lo escucharon! ¡El ganador de este duelo es Renelzio!

Lentamente, el joven duelista se fue retirando del campo, mientras escuchaba de fondo a los gritos y ovaciones que recibia Renelzio. Saliendo de a poco del lugar, fue a parar hasta los vestuarios que habia en el lugar. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que tenia para cambiarse y saco su deck.

Guido: No funcinó como lo esperaba, tengo que volver a cambiar y formar una nueva estrategia.

Mientras pensaba en eso, sacó de su mochila una especie de caja de oro. La misma estaba cubierta por runas que parecian egipcias. El chico comenzó a inspeccionarla de manera correcta. Tratando de ver como podria abrirla y saber lo que tenia adentro.

Guido: estoy seguro que el regalo de mi padre es algo más que solo para adornar solo espero que me ayude con mis estrategias...

Una de las personas que pasaba por el lugar golpeó al joven duelista en la espalda, haciendo que la caja caiga al suelo.

?: perdón, fue sin querer.

Guido: … esta bien no hay problema

La persona se disculpo y Guido aceptó la disculpa, cuando giró a ver a la caja pudo observar que estaba semi abierta. Con cuidado la levantó del suelo y la subio hasta sus ojos. Pudo ver como adentro habia dos pilones de cartas. Al verlo dejó salir una sonrisa, ya sabía que utilizaria para el próximo duelo. 

* * *

><p>Hasta aca llega el primer capítulo, espero que les guste 3<p> 


End file.
